Moral of the Story
by MaleficMistress
Summary: What if the three legendary firsts were all children together? A/U See Genesis picking on Sephiroth as Angeal tried to play mediator.


The sun shown bright over the small town of Banora, the purple fruits gently swaying back and forth from the warm breeze that seeped through the branches. The birds were busy collecting food for themselves and their young. The town relatively silent since most of the adults were working, the other children in their classes at the tiny schoolhouse.

A group of three young boys, were the only ones who never attended. They had no reason to, given their education came from the famous SinRa Company at Midgar. At the time the harsh voice of a disapproving child, was the only disturbance throughout the area.

"Genesis knock it off!" Angeal ordered.

The six year old redhead shot a nasty glare towards his older friend before sticking out his tongue. "Shut up Angeal, it's not my fault he's such a weenie!" The young redhead turned towards the new third wheel, Sephiroth. The boy was Genesis's age only slightly taller. His short silver hair fell to the nap of his neck and his bright green eyes were narrowed at Genesis who had been persisting to taunt and tease him, eventually turning physical. Once again the defiant redhead made a move to give his shoulders a rough shove, trying to get some sort of reaction out of him.

Falling on his rear with a hard thud, he looked up at the other boy. Sephiroth didn't understand why Genesis wanted to do nothing but pick on him. He didn't like to fight and he didn't like to argue like the other boy did. With slightly glossy eyes, he stood, only to be shoved down when he was half way on his feet in a squatting position. Landing again with a thump, he simply stayed on his rear this time, not wanting to move for the knowledge he would just be pushed down in the dirt again. Angeal glared and walked closer to Genesis to try to force him away. He wished his friend didn't feel the need to bully as much as he did. His mother had always told him to treat people the way you would want to be treated and he always made sure to do so. If he wasn't such close friends with the redhead he probably would've went against his mothers teachings of little to no violence and shoved him to the ground where he belonged.

For now however he settled with just trying to reason and bicker with him. "Genesis this isn't how friends are supposed to act, stop being mean to him," he lectured. Which to Genesis; Angeal lectured a lot, probably more than his own mother.

Placing his hands on his hips he stuck his chin in the air, trying to be the taller one to somehow prove he was right all along. "Angeal admit it he needs to toughen up, I'm doing him a favor!" Angeal sighed heavily and rolled his eyes before crossing his arms tightly over his chest. So far this was one of the countless time that reason went in one ear and out the other to Genesis.

"You're gonna get in trouble if you keep this up."

Genesis stopped his tormenting for a split second to shoot another dirty look at his friend, crossing his arms over his chest to mimic his older friend. "Why, you gonna tattle? You are aren't you?"

Angeal stuck out his chest slightly and sucked in a breath, trying to seem intimidating. "No, I'm gonna make you stop," he bluffed. He never really was physical with Genesis but the time for something to be done was coming. He was always mean to Sephiroth for no good reason, and the poor kid always took it. Only complaining ever so often, and trying to shy behind Angeal whenever he saw him coming.

While the redhead was distracted Sephiroth had already stood back up, silently brushing off his now stained pants.

"Would you please stop, what did I ever do to you?" Sephiroth whined. His voice was tiny, and hushed from infrequent use. Finally, this earned a smile from Genesis, who turned away from Angeal, back to his target.

"Well I guess something's better than nothing, what are you gonna do about it huh?" He always got a kick out of this sort of game. Sephiroth would complain, he would challenge him, and he would run behind Angeal. Every time. To Genesis, the kid had no backbone, and he wouldn't be seen with such a wimp. If they were gonna be friends he would force the backbone to grow, otherwise it was embarrassing.

"You're not gonna do a damn thing are you?"

Suddenly Angeal's eyes grew as wide as saucers.

"Genesis you shouldn't say that!"

Genesis scoffed heavily and rolled his eyes at his near saint of a friend. "Angeal stop being such a stiff, it doesn't hurt anyone. Besides you can't tell me what to do."

During this banter the silver haired boy made a quick turn to try to duck behind Angeal as he always did. Angeal at least was always nice to him. However this time Genesis was on a roll and refused to let him retreat. Reaching out he grabbed a fist full of the other boys hair, giving a painful tug to try to spin around."Hey where do you think you're go-"

He was cut off as a pale fist planted itself right between his eyes, knocking him flat on his ass in the wet grass. "DON'T pull my hair!" he almost shrieked. His voice cracked a bit as his stance drastically changed from shy and timid to one foot in front of the other, both fists clenched. A fire sparking in his usually soft eyes.

This reaction alone was something not even Angeal had seen coming. It looked like the day was finally here. Genesis once again pushing someone just a bit too far. However instead of correcting Sephiroth for resorting to violence, like he usually would have, he fell to his knees laughing with his arms wrapping around his stomach. The reaction was too amazing to do anything else with, not to mention Genesis finally got what was coming to him. The redhead stared in obvious sock at the other boy. It took him a few minutes to register what in fact just happened.

Finally his brain processing the growing laughter from Angeal he turned his head and glared, his forehead and top of his nose slightly reddening from the sudden blunt force.

"He hit me! He actually hit me!"

Angeal rolled onto his side and nodded his head happily. "Serves you right Genesis!"

Snorting and crossing his arms tightly he turned his head away, refusing to look at Angeal or Sephiroth, who still stood shocked at his own reaction.

After seeing Angeals reaction though, this gave him a bit of confidence. A small smile found its way onto his lips as he sat down in the grass. He felt satisfied with himself. It felt good to know that he not only stood up for himself but that it was so affective it left Genesis almost speechless. He was certain though after the minor explosion, the redhead would never pull his hair again. Something about that just set him off. His head was unexpectedly tender, and feeling the sharp pain angered him.

Eventually the laughter died down to sporadic chuckles, eventually pulling the redhead out of his sulking stage. Standing up and brushing off his pants Angeal took it upon himself to remember the task that they had been given. What had brought them outside in the first place before Genesis decided to get hotheaded.

"Guys let's go get the apples for my mom, she said she'd make us something special if we did."

Genesis sighed and stood up, rubbing his face a bit. "Yea? Good, I can't wait to tell her about this, you're so in for it!"

Sephiroth went almost wide eyes, afraid to get into trouble until Angeal stepped in. "Genesis if you tell you'll be a tattletale for the rest of your life. I'll make sure of that! You deserved it. Now stop whining and let's go!"

Sephiroth smiled a little as the redhead went to say something back but decided against it. This was one of the few times he would be put in his place by his elder friend.

"Fine. Let's just get it over with, it's getting hot."

Angeal smiled at the small victory and walked beside of Sephiroth, putting an encouraging hand on his shoulder, earning another tiny smile from the boy who leaned against his bigger friend. At least he could sleep knowing he did something that would earn him at least a little respect from now on. Even if it was something as simple as not pulling his hair...perhaps if he spoke up for often...Genesis would stop shoving him too? Wishful thinking but it was an idea non the less.


End file.
